


wanton soup

by royalworldtraveler



Series: elioliver, a series of oneshots [5]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Chicken Soup, Elio is Sick, Fluff, M/M, Oliver is The Perfect Boyfriend, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalworldtraveler/pseuds/royalworldtraveler
Summary: elio is terribly sick. his boyfriend is terribly wonderful.





	wanton soup

**ollie**

_**17**_ : ** _28_**

we’re on for 7 at gia’s <3

 

**elioelioelioelio**

**_5_** : ** _45_**

i’m so sorry baby but turns out i’m a lot sicker than i thought i was

mom (read: mafalda) wants me to stay home :(

 

 ** _6_** : ** _01_**

oliver? are you mad at me :(

 

**ollie**

**_18_** : _ **06**_

no you goose i’m not mad

i was just picking something up from mandarin garden

 

**elioelioelioelio**

**_6_** : ** _07_**

oh

what were you getting?

 

**ollie**

**_18_** : ** _07_**

open the door and find out

 

elio squinted down at his phone. he rubbed his eyes. did he read that wrong?

 

a knock on the front door.

 

elio grinned, but it faltered in an instant. he probably looked like shit.

 

one glance in the mirror confirmed his fears—curls all over the place, nose rubbed red, eyes sunken.

 

“elio, it’s me,” oliver called from outside.

 

ah, well, fuck it. he wanted to see oliver more than he cared about how terrible sickness looked on him.

 

he opened the door and smiled up at his boyfriend, taking in that stupidly flattering winter coat and the snow dusting his blonde hair, swept up in a way that suggested oliver had run his hands through it seconds previous. those adorable canine teeth as he smiled down at elio, looking at him like he was the best thing in the world. _god_ , he looked delicious...

 

“are you gonna let me in? it’s fucking freezing out here!” oliver laughed, big and low, and elio ushered him inside.

 

“what are you doing here?” elio asked. his voice came out as a croak, and he erupted into a cough.

 

“oh, you really are sick.”

 

“of course i’m sick. i texted you!”

 

“yes, but i didn’t know if you were lying because you secretly hate me and don’t want to play pool with me,” oliver said. he was teasing, but elio’s brain was slow when he was sick. “i’m kidding, baby. but i couldn’t help but come over and see how you’re doing.”

 

elio felt bubbly in his chest, and it wasn’t the sickness. he looked oliver up and down, spotting a takeout bag in his right hand. “what’s this?” he asked.

 

“just your favorite wanton soup...”

 

“oliver!” elio gushed. “you didn’t have to do that.” but i’m incredibly happy that you did, he wanted to add.

 

“i kind of did have to. it’s in the job description as ‘perfect boyfriend’—provide good soup when elio is sick and shower him with copious amounts of love.”

 

elio couldn’t control his smile. “you’re cheesy.”

 

oliver glanced down, not meeting elio’s eyes. an old habit from when they first got together last year. oliver was secretly shy. “are you happy i came here?”

 

 _goose_.

 

he cradled oliver’s face in his hands. “i would kiss you if i could.”

 

oliver smiled. “why can’t you?” he whispered, leaning down in a very familiar way, but elio took a step back. incredibly reluctantly.

 

“i’ll get you sick!”

 

oliver rolled his eyes and pulled him in for a chaste peck on the lips. elio’s heart soared. “worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> my girlfriend was sick :(
> 
> leave me a comment if you enjoyed or hated or have a request! or if you just want to say hi. i love friends. 
> 
> royalworldtraveler on tumblr for cheesy things about love and timothee chalamet


End file.
